To Catch a Duck, To Steal a Heart
by KidHeart4
Summary: Duke and Heart's most definitive adventure retold in what I hope to be the most definitive version. When Duke's past comes to catch up with him they stand together showing everyone and each other how they will stand together.


To Catch a Duck ~ And to Steal a Heart

By: KidHeart4

Heart:

"Duke?" I asked tilting my head slightly as I followed after him down the hall.

Pausing in his steps he turned to look over his shoulder at me. A smile curved his beak as I walked up to him.

"You've been quiet today," I mentioned to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm jus' fine sweetheart," he assured me before starting to lead me towards our room.

After a moment walking together quietly he then sighed wistfully, "Hard ta believe it's nearly been a year."

"Since we started here?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Since somethin' else."

I looked up at him curious of what he was trying to say. Yet before he could Drake One's alarm ripped through the silence. Dropping our conversation we made a dash for the main room while quick changing into our battle gear.

"There's been a break in," Wildwing informed us as we followed him to the Migrator.

Grin and Tanya hung back while the rest of us went ahead.

Soon we were all at a museum, where we found mud tracks leading us up the steps and through the halls. Duke shook his head as though disappointed. Siege and Wraith's bickering led us right to them as we watched from the top of a wooden railed stair well.

"I fear the ducks will be here any moment. If we hadn't tripped every alarm in the building breaking in-" Wraith said nervously.

"If you'd set the stupid teleporter to bring us inside, instead of smacking into that mud puddle!" Siege argued.

The two stuck their tongues out at each other. I raised a brow at this while Duke shook his head again.

Siege then held the large ruby up in the moonlight to watch it glisten, "Oh yeah, she's the real thing alright."

Wildwing shot a puck at Siege's hand, knocking the gem away from his grip, "Kind of gaudy for your taste isn't it Siege?"

The two looked up at us and gasped.

"Heh, looks like they're muscling in on your old racket Duke," Mallory laughed as she nudged his arm while he stiffened a little.

Suddenly the two over grown lizards started shooting red blasts and fireballs at us. WE retalliated with our own barrage of pucks. It always felt strange holding one to me, but I had been asked to carry one in case. However I paused my shots when I glanced at Duke as he eluded one red shot's path while he in turn shot a grappling hook at the ceiling. Without a word hee pulled on the rope that held tight to the ceiling. With that he swooped down to the lower level, grabbed the ruby before Siege could and then summersaulted through the air, releasing the rope and landing on the ground level.

Taking a moment to place the jewel in his suit pocket, he didn't notice Siege about to jump at him.

"Duke, look out!" I called down to him.

Duke looked up just in time to see Siege lunging for him. The armored lizard tackled Duke forcing him to fall on his back; but he pushed the orange and brown lizard up over his head and behind him. Then with a flip Duke jumped back up as I now jumped down to meet him. The drake before me gave a quick smirk to assure me he wasn't hurt. Then he turned towards Siege and Wraith while he drew his saber. I followed suit drawing my glaive while standing steady for the possible fight. The rest of the team had used the stairs and were aiming their puck-blasters at the two. Though just as we had tried to catch them, they teleported back to the raptor.

"Ah, missed 'em again!" Mallory said in frustration.

Wildwing turned towards the other jewels on a stand beside him as he pondered aloud, "I wonder how many of these jewels they were planning on taking?"

"Apparently one is enough," Mallory answered as she turned to Duke with an outstretched hand, "for some people."

Duke's proud expression soured as he retrieved the ruby from his shirt front, "I was tryin' ta keep those over stuffed iguanas from gettin' it!"

"Yeah right," Mallory retorted coldly as she took the offered ruby and put it back on it's pedistal.

"Alright Mallory, ease off," Wildwing warned.

With a scoff of disbelief she turned and walked away. Nosedive scratched his head in puzzlement while Wildwing glanced at Duke for a brief moment. Beside me Duke was looking over the gems nearby with a touch of regret in his eye. Without a second thought I reached for his hand as I saw him shake his head.

"Duke?" I asked as Wildwing turned to follow both Mallory and Nosedive now.

With a frustrated sigh I heard him say under his breath, "No matter what I do, it'll always follow me won't it?"

"What will?" I enquired following his gaze to the ruby now before he looked back at me, "Duke?"

With a shrug he then grasped my hand and pulled me against him while we walked after the others.

The drive home was filled with the same thick tension that had been building at the museum. Mallory tapped her fingers against the console. Nosedive looked to Wildwing and then back to me still puzzled. I shared in his confusion as I looked to our teammates one by one.

"Is it that easy to go back Duke?" Mallory asked suddenly as we neared home.

"What are you talking about Mal?" I asked a bit startled by her question.

"He knows, don't you L'Orange?" Mallory questioned.

"I'm not goin' back ta anythin'." Duke tried to argue with a firm tone, "I was jus' keepin' it safe until they left."

We had reached the hanger and were taking the elevator up to the main room. Yet the unease followed us as Mallory still looked at Duke with distrust in her eyes. I stepped between them, trying to cut the growing tension somehow.

Finding Grin and Tanya at Drake One's console Wildwing began informing them of what we had found at the museum. Tanya was sitting at her usual chair at the control panel talking with Grin previously. Our leader mentioned that they had gotten away again, but that we needed to watch closely for them to make their next move. The air had seemed to be clearing now and I found myself leaning against the control panel with my brothers with a sigh of relief escaping me. I glanced at Duke when Wildwing mentioned what the lizards had been after. At the moment he was standing near Grin listening for our orders.

"Duke managed to retrieve it for us, but-"

"The last person to be handling jewels is a former thief!" Mallory then added while standing in the center to confront Duke.

A bit taken a back I still stood alert when hearing this. Without a word I stepped across to stand at my husband's side.

"We gain by what we leave behind," Grin said while at Duke's other side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Duke's outlaw days are over," he answered while patting Duke's shoulder before eyeing him sternly, but still good naturedly to imply he had no doubts, "right?"

"Yeah, not accordin' ta some people," Duke echoed with a glance towards Mallory.

Mallory's eyes narrowed in reply.

I rested a gentle hand against Duke's shoulder while he still stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Taking a deep breath he shook his head and then glanced at me briefly.

"Well if this whole show's goin' ta be about Duke, I'm just gonna check in with my comic books," Dive said as he started to walk away.

Wildwing quickly pulled our brother back by his arm, scolding him, "Not so fast baby brother, we've got work to do."

Then turning to Tanya our leader asked, "What would Dragonus want with the world's biggest ruby?"

"Gems are used as focusing devices for rays," she pointed out.

"But what kind of ray? That's what worries me," our leader pondered while rubbing his chin.

Duke:

Relieved that the attention was taken off of me I stepped away and slipped down the hall. Heart hadn't missed a beat it seemed, despite listening to her brother at first for a moment longer. I turned on my heel to expectedly find my wife standing before me. In response to my turning around she paused in her steps to look up at me.

"Hey," she started gently, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned with a shrug as though I didn't care.

"Because I know you?" She pushed in a cautious tone.

"Do ya?" I asked her looking right into her eyes.

The hurt that touched those eyes made me recoil with a bit of regret.

"Yes, I do," she said after taking a breath.

Standing there in the hallway like we were I couldn't help but feel further tension building in between us. The words from just before lingered in the back of my head as I could hear the others distantly now.

"Duke?" She asked while quick changing into her casual attire.

Looking her over I noticed she was wearing a burgundy turtleneck, over it a teal vest that stopped at her thin waist, black leggings, and a flowing checkered black and white skirt with lace in the under layer over them. Her hair was tied back by the silk ebony ribbon I'd given her when we'd moved into the pond.

"Heart?" I then attempted in a much softer tone.

She looked up at me, the hurt hd already washed away.

"Would ya adventure with me for a bit sweetheart?" I asked her before giving a slight polite bow to her, "I could use the company."

Her trusting smile was my answer.

Quick changing I then stood before her in dark denim jeans, a burgundy casual dress shirt, and a black over vest. Once ready I offered my arm to her and we slid around the others to adventure else where for a bit.

Our wanderings brought us to Anaheim Park as we strolled beneath the lamp lights. A nostaglia of sorts hung in the air as we echoed our steps from several months ago. Little was said between us for a while as we simply held one another's hands and walked.

It wasn't until we were at the fountain and I caught our reflection in the water that stirred my frustrations to the surface again. The clear mark from my past staired back at me with disdain.

"Why do ya stand by me?" I asked her quietly.

She looked at me bewildered by this sudden questioning of her faith in me.

"When we met, ya never questioned what I was, yet I still don't know why at times," I said to her almost in disbelief.

"Why would I?" She asked.

"'Cause no matter what I do an' no matter how long I go on a straight path, the others still have their doubts. Why don't you?"

"You know why," she said without batting so much as an eyelash.

"Ya weren't in love with me on Puck World when we met..." I trailed back looking over memories in the back of my head, "An' even now we haven't been together that long."

"Duke, I was told you were our allie, and you gave me no reason to question that. As I recall you saved my brother's life with the skills you have, so why would I question it?" She reminded me, "Your past made you who you are, and I love who you are."

I looked at her almost not believing her for a moment, "Ya know, they say love can be blind sweetheart."

"I am not," she said firmly, "Not to this. I don't have my memories, so I don't have a past before all of you. But I do have our team, and through that I now have you. I didn't doubt you then, and I won't doubt you now."

Stunned by her words I couldn't help but look inwards at my own memories. One in particular came to mind as I took in what she said.

"If not for these skills, you might not be standin' here beside me," I told her thoughtfully.

She nodded her head, "You've saved my life a number of times."

"Yes, but I meant...Heart, I..." I attempted while I caressed her cheek before reaching back behind her head to run my fingers through her hair, gently brushing against the scarring on her head, "Let her go..."

"Duke?"

"Canard told me you'd lost your memories due ta a scuffle ya had with some thugs, but he said ya metioned someone sayin' that before you were knocked out," I said.

"I'm not sure if I did really, I think someone stepped in due to the note I had with me...but...I..." she looked up at me as though trying to remember now.

"Sweetheart," I started gently, "It was me. I stepped in."

Her eyes widened when I told her this, as though she were reliving that night. I noticed her recoiling slightly, though not from me. Seeing this I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me, "Hey...hey it's okay Heart."

"Why...why didn't you tell me before?" She asked while shaking slightly.

"I tried to at first, but every time somethin' came up," I admitted, "an' I was afraid of stirrin' up things too fast for ya."

While we stood there still I ran my other hand along her back, "Heart, are you alright darlin'?"

She nodded her head, "Thanks to you, and who you are then and now, I'm just fine Duke."

Then she looked up at me, "Though even without knowing this, I still wouldn't question you. I want you to know that."

I felt a smile curving my beak as I looked into those eyes again, "I do sweetheart; but either way I won't be ashamed of who I was. If I hadn't been there that night, I might not be holdin' ya now. I don't regret my change, but I don't regret who I was either. Again you've shown me that."

With that I bent forward slightly and kissed her forehead and then her cheek where her scar below her eye was, "Thank you my love."

"I love you," she replied sweetly as she then tilted her head slightly to kiss me directly.

Heart:

When we returned to the pond it was quite late. Duke and I slipped through the halls without a sound so not to awaken the others. However as we wandered through the brightly lit hallway I looked to the drake beside me. His shoulders seemed to have eased from the tension weighing them down before, and his steps were lighter once again. Smiling up at him still I felt my own concerns from earlier washing away for the time being. Soon after we reached our room and got some needed rest.

The next morning the others all had an early practice. Though the air wasn't as thick as the night before, something still seemed to linger from before. Even at breakfast before hand things had been rather quiet. Nosedive had been his usual self at the very least and had come over to show me one of his new comics. Yet my attention had remained focused on Duke as he avoided Mallory and was indifferent with most of the others. He eventually made his way over to Nosedive, Grin, and I sitting together. However he didn't stop to sit with us. Instead he paused long enough to grasp my shoulder before heading down the hall.

"Is he okay?" Nosedive asked.

"He was," I sighed while glancing at Mallory.

Mallory seemed to notice and shook her head. Hoping things just needed to air out a bit I found myself sliding from my seat. Then I left the galley to find Duke no where to be seen in our headquarters. So I wandered up to the main floor of the pond and into the locker room.

"Hey sweetheart," Duke greeted me without having to look to see it was me.

He was in his gear and ready to head out onto the ice.

"Duke, let things air out," I attempted.

He nodded his head quietly as I walked up to him. He reached for his hockey stick hanging up along the wall with the others. Behind us we heard the others coming in. Before he could step away I reached my hand to his that gripped his hockey stick, "Duke?"

He took a deep breath and then went out to the rink with me following him. As the others eventually came out they started their practice. I sat on one of the benches while watching them. Duke was quiet the whole time, and all I could think to do was show my support.

Suddenly Nosedive's com went off and he answered loudly, "Mighty Ducks, we take a knockin' an' keep rockin'! You've got the Dive live!"

"It's Kleghorn, you remember the ruby those lizards tried to steal?" The voice on the other end replied.

"Yeah, yeah, so?" Nosedive questioned while I skated over to them.

"Someone stole it, last night!" The officer yelled.

Dive covered the communicator, "Ooh, those creep-a-sore-eye didn't wait long to come back did they?!"

"Unless it wasn't the creep-a-sore-eye," Mallory pondered aloud, and then she turned towards Duke, "You weren't here last night Duke!"

"Yeah, an' neither was most of Anaheim, ya gonna accuse them too?!" Duke exclaimed with his own temper reaching it's peak.

Sliding up to him I tried to rest my hand against his shoulder. Yet he shifted away from me when Wildwing told him in a firm tone, "Hey, no one's accusing you okay?"

Then with slight hesitation our leader asked, "But, just for the record, where were ya?"

Duke glanced over his shoulder at Wildwing, a glare in his eye while he answered, his voice filled with irritation, "Out."

With that Duke skated towards the locker the room while I followed, only looking at the others for a moment with confusion in my eyes. Once I entered the room after him, I found Duke as he seemed to try and resist throwing his gear into his locker. Half out of his hockey uniform from the waist up I could see the tension building in his shoulders again as he stood there with his hands balled into his fists.

"Duke?" I asked softly as he turned towards me startled from not hearing me come in after him.

"Heart?" He asked in return, his tone rougher than I knew it to be.

I walked over to him, noticing the scars from his past that marked him. He took note of this and tried to step away to find his battle gear. Before he could I gripped his arm carefully. Releasing a deep breath Duke looked at me before sitting on the bench in the middle of the locker room. He lowered his head as he looked at the floor in frustration. Watching him in turn I reached out and began rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders gently.

"Why do you believe me when others doubt me?"

"You know why Duke," I told him.

"I could have stolen it while you were sleepin'," he commented in a soured tone.

"But I know you didn't," I told him as I sat on the bench beside him and had him look at me.

A slight smile broke through before he pulled me into a tight hug, "Thank you sweetheart."

Soon after we met Kleghorn at the museum. Wildwing was examining a huge cut out hole in the wooden door that lead to the ruby. I stood beside my husband as we watched closely.

"Who is this guy, a sushi chief?" Kleghorn questioned.

"Definitely done with a blade," Wildwing stated as he stood up.

The room we were in was red with a few portraits on the walls, and a small table was behind us.

"Like a sword," Mallory pointed out while glancing at Duke's saber.

"Oh unbelievable," Duke muttered as he turned and walked away from us.

Again I looked at Mallory, internally questioning her accusations. Shaking my head I then followed Duke, pausing in my own steps when he stopped suddenly. I followed his gaze to find a single tan feather lying on the floor.

"Duke?" I asked while watching him pick it up with the tip of his saber.

Then he walked over to the others, interrupting their conversation, "I know who did this."

The others turned to him as he continued, "I found this on the floor; it belongs to Falcone!"

"Uh, who?" Dive asked in confusion.

"He was in the mob I ran on Puck World, The Brotherhood Of The Blade!" Duke explained while gesturing towards the door, "That's just his style!"

"Yeah, but if he's on Puck World-"

"Dragonus must have brought 'em here!" Duke interrupted Mallory.

"Then let's get this bird to tell us what old lizard lips is up to!" Nosedive said.

"Falcone? No, he'll never talk," Duke laughed with his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"There's only one way to get to him," he then added while placing a hand beneath his chin thoughtfully.

Not long after this we headed back to the pond to inform Tanya and Grin of what had been found. While the others all went after him I instead followed Duke as he slipped to our room quietly.

"Duke!" I called as I hurried after him.

Once more he paused and waited for me to catch up to him.

Duke:

I had been eager to get away from the others for the moment. Though it seemed Nosedive had believed what I had said, there had still been some doubt lingering in the air between my teammates and I. Yet I knew I couldn't focus on that while he was out there doing Dragonus's work for him.

So when Heart followed after me I nearly turned and told her to go back to the others. However when I spun around on my heel to face her I found myself unable to request this. Instead I took her by the hand and lead her to our room before anyone found us.

Once inside our bedroom I let go of her hand and went to our closet to retrieve something from inside of it.

"Duke?" She then asked from where she sat on the sofa behind me.

Retrieving two parcels tucked away I walked up to her. Sitting beside her I gripped the packages in my hands tightly. She watched me closely, looking up at me as she always did without doubt in her eyes.

"Heart, I..." why was I hesitating?

She looked up at me still while waiting for me to speak. Yet as she did, I watched as her gaze met with mine and then focused on where my right eye should have been. Now I tried to pull back, but instead felt her hand gently reach up and caress that side of my face.

"Is...is he the one that did this to you?" She asked me carefully.

I nodded my head quietly before she then leaned forward and kissed where she had rested her hand just previously. With a slight smile I asked her once more, "Why sweetheart?"

"You know why," she repeated firmly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Please?" I requested gently.

"I love you Duke, but even before I was in love with you I knew I had no reason to doubt you. I won't doubt you now, not when you need me to believe you," she said in a tone that never wavered as she held onto me.

I in turn set the parcels beside me a moment as I wrapped my arms around her, "Heart, I need ya with me tonight. It's not goin' ta be easy, an' it'll make our teammates question me even more, but-"

"I'll go with you," she said before I could finish.

I looked at her with a smile curving my beak, "The others might not understand. We can't tell them or my plan won't work."

"Then we'll explain once it's over," she said.

"Heart..."

"I'm staying by your side Duke," she reaffirmed.

"Alright," I said as I handed her one of the parcels.

Upon opening it she found a tailor made stealth suit of burgundy and black fabric. When I opened mine she saw they were similar in style and shades. She then slipped behind the changing screen we had in the corner to put hers on while I changed into mine as well.

Slipping into mine was almost alien to me after so long. Like a part of me was coming back, a part of me I ignored. Even as I pulled my gloves over my hands I felt myself from over a year ago echoing. Yet it was the side of me he knew and I had to use that to my advantage.

Heart:

When I stepped out from behind the changing table Duke had his back to me. I found that my steps made no sound as I approched him. As I did he still turned around as though knowing to face me. His remaining brown eye widened a little when he looked over me.

In turn, for the first time, I felt something tug at my heart when I saw him standing there in his. I nearly froze when I noticed his lean, but strong frame was concealed from the neck down in burgundy and black. His saber was resting on his belt on the back rather than against his shoulder. His boots were discarded to make for soundless steps as he walked up to me.

My own suit was quite similar but with flared sleeves at the ends for my longer gloves to slip into. I had also been given a gold silk ribbon to tie my hair back with.

"Ravishin'," he whispered as he swept my hand up and kissed it.

There was a shimmer of charm in his eye as he watched me blush. Then he stepped behind me, seemingly to look over the suit I wore. Though before I could move I felt him slipping something gently around my neck. Glancing just below my collar bone I found a sapphire carved into a heart that hung from a gold chain as he clasped it carefully behind my neck.

"I want ya ta have this my love," he told me as he kissed my cheek from behind me.

"Duke..."

"I've kept it with me for a long time, as it was a very important piece I stole back on Puck World," he told me, "I gave a part of myself ta get this one, an' I've held onto it since."

Without telling me directly I knew what he meant. Turning to look where his eye would have been he knew this as well.

"Duke, I...are you sure?"

He gave me a charming smile, "You are the only one that sees me for what an' who I was an' accepts it without question. Of course I'm sure sweetheart."

"Th-Thank you," I replied as my heart skipped a beat looking up at him.

As though knowing this he pulled me close to him for a moment and kissed me. Then he stepped back, taking me by the hand, and asked, "Are ya ready?"

"I am," I assured him as we stepped out into the hallway.

Duke:

As we headed up to the main room I couldn't help but notice her watching me even closer than usual. While watching an old side of me emerge I in turn was witnessing a new shift in her. The innocence I knew her to have was shifting, blending with curiosity.

"Heart?" I heard myself ask, "Do ya...like seein' me this way?"

Her cheeks nearly matched her burgundy hair when I asked her this question. I couldn't help but feel a tug at my heart to see her reacting this way.

"I...that is..." she stammered still blushing deeply.

I hadn't seen flustered like this since we'd first started getting to know one another, when her feelings were new towards me.

Now we stood in the elevator to reach the others in the main room. I watched as she tried to find her words with curiosity of my own peeking.

Taking a deep breath she finally said, "I feel like I'm finally getting to know all of you, including this side of you...and..."

"Does my bein' a thief make ya curious?"

"Is that wrong?"

I couldn't help but smile with some confidence returning to me, "Well sweetheart, if that's what ya like don't let me discourage ya."

I didn't think she could blush any deeper, but she proved me wrong and I couldn't help but chuckle softly to learn this, "I love ya so much."

"I love you too..." she paused before finishing what I thought she wanted to say.

Before I could venture to ask we heard the others discussing me outside the door, breaking us from this moment.

Heart:

"You haven't even given Duke the benefit of a doubt!" We heard our leader shout.

"Well I'm sorry Wildwing, but he's been acting suspiciously!" Mallory argued.

"There's no reason to believe that Duke would ever return to a life of-" the elevator's opening doors interrupted Wildwing momentarily when Duke and I stepped out, "-crime?"

We walkled up to them, pausing before them when Nosedive spoke, "Kind of over accessorized, aren't ya buddy boy?"

"Those are burglar tools," Wildwing realized out loud, and I thought I saw concern flash in his eyes behind the mask when he saw me.

"Nah, hunting tools," Duke corrected while shaking his head.

"Tanya and Nosedive will go with ya, to help," Wildwing offered quite urgently at first.

"Oh, ya mean ta make sure I don't steal anythin'?!" Duke snapped, before hastily turning to walk away.

My heart twisted when I noticed the hurt and angered expression on Duke's face as he turned his back on our leader. I tried to reach my hand out to grasp his arm, but he slipped from my gloved fingers along with the sweet moment we had just shared before this.

"I didn't say that," Wildwing tried to tell him, but Duke was already in the elevator with the doors closing again.

"Duke must reconcile himself with his past, or he'll have no peace," Grin said while shaking his head.

For a moment I paused as I watched Duke disappear as these words were said. I looked to my brothers, who both looked to me with concern.

"Sis what's going on?" Wildwing questioned, causing me to turn towards him.

After seeing Duke as I just had I felt my own frustrations rising to the surface. Looking up at my brother a strain I'd never known between my teammates and I formed. I wasn't even sure how to answer his question I was so thrown off from this. Only Grin offered a nod as his eyes told me they understood.

"I'm going with Duke," I said firmly.

He quickly placed a hand on my shoulder trying to stop me as I turned away from them, "Look, I know I can't tell you what to do. He's your husband and I know you love him, but this is-"

"Is what?"

"Dangerous!" Mallory interrupted while looking over my suit, "This isn't like you at all Heart! Why are you following into this?"

"Mallory?!" I exclaimed trying to hold in my own temper now.

"For someone who's trying to show us he isn't a thief anymore he's making some questionable choices," she said to me, "and now he's pulling you in too?"

I felt my brow furrowing with frustration as I stepped away from them. Shaking my head I knew I didn't have an answer for them. Turning away to follow Duke I then heard my eldest brother say in a softer, but still protective tone, "Be careful out there tonight, okay?"

"We'll be okay Wildwing, please trust him as I do," I insisted before hurrying after Duke.

I found Duke in the Aerowing already preparing for the launch. For a moment I wondered if he had been so frustrated that he would have left me behind. Though when he glanced at me for a moment this concern washed away. Without words he assured me he would have waited. I sat beside Duke while he took the controls.

Then Tanya and Nosedive soon entered the aircraf. Duke shook his head slightly in irritation hearing them come up to us. Yet he swallowed this frustration for the moment and simpy told them to get ready to take off.

Soon enough we were in the air and heading up north of the state a bit.

"You know, I like fog as much as the next duck; but what exactly are we doing in San Francisco?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, there's a pattern ta these crimes, the world's biggest jewels; an' the biggest diamond's in Frisco," Duke explained.

He then glanced over at me, as though asking if I were ready. I nodded reassuringly.

We soon landed outside the Pacific Museum. We got out and approached the door.

Duke examined the door and the dismantled lock, making a quiet note, "Falcone's already here."

Then he opened the door as it creaked slightly. Swiftly grabbing my hand and we went inside. Leaving Dive and Tanya outside to follow cautiously. I could hear Tanya calling out to us quietly. Before they stepped inside Duke nodded towards a vent. In seconds we were scailing up to it, opening it, and then slipping into it without a sound.

"Gee, I coulda swore I jus' saw 'em a second ago," I heard Nosedive comment beneath us.

"Sorry, but we gotta do this one alone," Duke apologized as we slipped through the vents without another sound.

Before much time passed we were crawling out of the vents into a new room. It was well lit with a diamond placed in the center on a pedestal. It had a glass case over it that Duke slipped off with ease. His gloved hands kept him from leaving any evidence he was holding the case or the gem he now reached for. Then he handed me the case carefully so he could pull an almost identical diamond from the pouch on his belt.

"It's glass," I realized softly.

Duke gave a slight smirk at this, "Good eye sweetheart. Must be from all those details for your drawings."

He then set the glass gem on the pedestal and had me put the case over top of it. Placing the real diamond in his pouch he said to me, "It's only ta keep it from Falcone. I'll return it once this is over."

"You don't need to explain to me Duke," I assured him.

He then walked me over to behind a statue placed in the corner of the room.

"I'll give the signal, but I want ya out of his sight 'til it's safe," he explained.

"Duke, I'm not afraid of this guy, I can help fight him?"

"Please sweetheart, jus' let me handle this part. An' hold onto that trust you have in me, okay?" He requested earnestly.

"I will," I promised as he kissed my cheek with a touch of relief in his eye.

Then he walked over to a hidden spot of his own on the other side of the room. From there he looked to make sure I still had him in view. He gave a confident smirk when he confirmed this. Crouched down I didn't have to worry about him noticing my knees felt slightly weakened from this gesture of his. Taking a quick breath I forced the sensation away and waited quietly with him.

We didn't have to wait very long as a falcon like man stepped in. I glanced over at Duke with an inquizative look in my eyes. The hardened expression on my husband's face told me everything while he still watched Falcone.

The falcon was dressed in black Arab pants and a red cape, with a gold clasp that had a crest on it. Over his feet were ebony tabi boots where his pants tucked into the tops of them. At his wrists were gold cuffs.

Lifting up the case he picked up the fake diamond with his feathered hands.

"My God, I'm good," he said with a smug smirk twisting his pointed beak.

Suddenly Duke stepped out soundlessly and shot his grappling hook, knocking the fake jewel out of his hand. Upon hitting the floor it shattered into pieces.

The other rogue turned to Duke, who spoke while pulling back his grappling hook and taking out the real diamond from the pouch attached to his belt, "Still can't tell glass from the real thing, huh Falcone?"

Duke had his saber drawn and held in his left hand. Standing there in his stealth suit with such a focused look in his eye tugged at me somehow again. The drake I had come to know through all of these months seemed to be a different man in a way. I could see a part of him that I didn't know. The thief that he was before we met emerged. A thrill for adventure ran through my spine as I watched him quietly.

"Duke, old chum, I thought you'd become one of those dreary do-gooders," Falcone jested while drawing his saber that sparked with electric energry.

"Don't be so sure, I may have a little larceny left in me," Duke scoffed as he stood ready to fight.

"En Guard!" Falcone shouted now as he suddenly lunged at Duke.

Duke blocked it with little effort, even while using his left hand. For he was holding the diamond with his more dexterous hand.

"I've been perfecting my arts, while going strait has made you soft," the falcon laughed.

Duke didn't say a word as he focused on the fight itself.

They parried and fought. Blocking one another's attacks. Falcone slowly backed away from Duke's advance as he pushed forward.

"Well, maybe not so much as soft as pliable," Falcone said as he jumped onto a table behind him.

Duke followed his lead as their sabers clashed again. With a shift along the blades Duke twisted the saber from Falcone's grip, causing it to be knocked across the room and onto the floor.

"Perhaps, just a tad bit mushy," the unarmed thief spoke nervously.

Then he tried to step back away from the tip of Duke's saber; but then slipped on the edge of the table and fell to the floor.

"Is that anyway to treat an artist?" Falcone questioned while Duke jumped down and stood before him.

"Aw, don't take it so hard Falcone; I might even be willin' ta let ya have this rock!" Duke mentioned while looking at the diamond.

"I say, that's awfully decent of you. In exchange for what?" Falcone enquired with suspicion.

"Well if you're stealin' these jewels for Dragonus, you've gotta have an angle huh?" Duke mentioned with interest, "Cut me in on it!"

Falcone stood up with greater suspicion as he mentioned, "Now hold the phone, old boy, I thought you went straight?"

"Hey not accordin' ta my team mates, I've had it with those birds!" Duke said with contempt in his voice before admitting, "I want in on the action!"

Falcone began to reach for the diamond, but Duke pulled it from his reach, "Nuh-uh, not 'til ya tell me what this is all about."

"Patience, I'll fill you in," Falcone assured with a casual shrug before offering, "after you help me steal the Dumont Sapphire of Fredonia?"

Duke's expression for a split second harded into a slight glare before Falcone coaxed eagerly, "It'll be like the old days."

"Okay," Duke finally agreed while placing the diamond in the pouch on his belt once again.

"Come on, my ship's on the roof!" Falcone offered with a hand on Duke's shoulder.

While Falcone began leading him towards the ship, I heard Duke whisper, "Now who's connin' who here, huh?"

Then Duke paused and gave a nod to me. I stood up from my hiding spot as he walked over to me.

Falcone took notice and asked quickly, "Who's this?"

"This is Heart, my wife an' partner," Duke introduced with his gloved hands grasping my shoulders firmly, "I needed ta know your answer before introducin' her."

"Isn't she one of them? You think it's a good idea to bring her along?" Falcone scoffed.

"As I said, she's my partner," Duke said firmly as he glanced at me for a moment, "Right sweetheart?"

Without batting an eyelash I nodded my head, "I am."

When he still wasn't convinced I offered my own answer, "Duke's told me of his adventures from the brotherhood. It's opened my eyes to a side of him I wish to know more about and in turn has made me want to live that life with him."

"So you've pulled her in with you have you?" Falcone asked with a laugh.

"It seems so," Duke said, "Either way she's part of the deal. She stays with me an' we'll help ya get this sapphire."

"I guess I can't complain too much then," he agreed with a smirk.

Duke:

Soon we were aboard one of Dragonus's scout ships. Towards the back was a device holding the previously stolen emerald and ruby placed in their spaces. Two empty holdings remained for what I guessed were the diamond and sapphire. Aside from that the whole ship was of red metal, seats, and a darkly shaded control panel.

I offered Heart the second seat while standing behind her as we took off. I braced myself as I held onto the back of her chair. As we traveled through the night sky I told her of some of the adventures I'd lived through while in the brotherhood.

It was now that Falcone made note of the necklace Heart was wearing. He gave a slight chuckle, "I can't believe you held onto that one."

"I think it's the only one I still had on me during the invasion," I said, "An' considerin' what I gave up ta get it I think it makes perfect sense."

Heart looked up at me hearing this again. I then noticed her clasping the sapphire tightly in her hand and I smiled in turn.

"Besides, it suits her," I said more to her than to him.

Falcone let out another laugh at this, but Heart's smile gave me the answer I was looking for.

Shortly after we landed on the roof of a huge clock tower. It was about two hours away from midnight. The moon was full as it gave a soft glow to light our way. The air was comfortable, wrapping around us with a warmth when we left the ship and approached a stone wall along the roof of the clock tower we stood upon.

"Just like the good ol' days," Falcone said.

"Shh!" I hissed as I gestured for us to look down.

Below us, was a guard dressed in red, standing in front of a door as Duke mentioned, "Where there's a guard, there is loot."

Falcone began an attempt at coming up with a plan. I wasn't waiting. Without a word I jumped down, tackling the guard, and landing safely with the guard unconscious.

I then looked up to see Heart watching me from the rooftop. With a smile I held my arms out as she jumped down to me. A rush of energy and pride swept through me as I caught her securely in my arms. I also caught her looking up at me with those eyes of hers touched with admiration as she blushed. Giving her my most charming smile I then set her down safely.

Then I turned back to the guard and tied up the guard while Falcone scaled the wall down to us. Once on the same level he unlocked the door with his saber.

Heart:

Duke dragged the guard inside after Falcone entered the room. Then I followed him.

The room was made of stone with one window high up, allowing the moon light to flow in.

Duke dropped the guard and began heading towards the safe in the wall.

"Okay, there's the safe," he pointed out quietly.

Falcone grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him in his tracks, "Step aside. Watch how a real pro cracks a safe."

"Oh please, ya couldn't crack your knuckles without settin' off an alarm," Duke laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Watch and learn," Falcone said while approaching the safe, "I'll open this primitive piggy bank in a flash."

Duke walked over to a corner of the room, throwing himself into the seat of a wooden chair. Folding his hands behind his head he leaned back, "Yep, let me know when ya need me."

With a smile I looked over at him before walking over to his side. There I stood, trying to wait patiently. Duke then looked at me with concern as I stood with my arms crossed over my chest. I looked to him with a steady trust in my eyes.

Duke:

Without words Heart was saying so much to me in this exchange. As she looked at me she wasn't asking for an explanation. She didn't expect an answer to this right now. Instead she knew it and she was determined to show me that.

"Why don't ya take the seat an' I can stand?" I offered quietly.

She shook her head before kneeling down beside it instead. A bit puzzled by this I lowered my legs as I sat up a little more. I folded them at the ankles to allow her to be able to rest her head against my thigh. In turn I allowed my hand to wander to her deep burgundy hair as I brushed through the strands carefully. Without words I was trying to say so much to her in turn as I continued this gentle motion. Then I felt her hand slip onto my leg as she subtlely grasped the fabric over it.

Through all of our adventures thus far I couldn't recall a moment where we understood the other so much with so little, and yet so much, being shown between us. Through the doubts I had creeping up my spine, through the distrust of our friends, through the silence of the night around us right now, through it all she was still there beside me. I had her trust, and I had her heart. All in all, I had her.

"I love ya my angel," I told her without a voice.

My heart was stricken when I heard her answer without hesitation this time, "I love you my thief."

With a silent smile I slid my hand to her cheek, caressing it gently over her scar.

Heart:

An hour went by slowly, and Falcone still couldn't get the safe open. Duke still ran his fingers through my hair carefully while we waited.

Just then Falcone hit the safe with the palm of his hand in frustration, "Cheap earthling junk! How can I practice my art with such inferior materials?!"

Duke and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can't do it huh?" Duke questioned.

"I'll do it alright!" Falcone growled as he drew his saber.

Duke and I jumped up while he grabbed Falcone by the wrist, "An' set off every alarm in the country?! Let a pro take a shot at it!"

With that Duke began to work on the safe, while Falcone scoffed, "If I can't do it, you-"

Duke had it open in three seconds. I counted out of curiosity.

"Well I got it started," Falcone bragged.

I shook my head while rolling my eyes.

As Duke went to reach for the small object inside, Falcone pushed him aside. Taking it instead.

"What the deuce?! It's nothing but this tacky piece of bricker brack!" he said while throwing it impatiently over his shoulder.

Duke caught it just before it hit the floor, "Hey, hey, hey; this must by the key ta where the sapphire's really kept."

Then he showed it to us while explaining, "Obviously, it's up in the clock tower. The 12 must stand for 12 o 'clock. The sun an' moon mean midnight or noon! Botta bing, botta boom baby! Whatever's up there can only be opened on midnight or noon; an' we're just in time! Oh yeah!"

Without so much as a warning Falcone pulled out a blaster and shot at the safe. Before I could react he snickered while aiming at something above us, "Oh dear, clumsy me; I seem to have set off the alarm."

With another shot he broke the chain of a chandelier above Duke, causing it to fall over him and trapping him, pinning his arms tightly against his sides. Duke yelled out as it did while struggling to get it off through with groans of pain from the weight of it.

"Duke!" I cried as I drew my glaive and activated it.

Yet Falcone ignored me, taking the diamond from Duke's pouch, "I believe you have something of mine."

Duke growled in frustration for a reply.

When I went to lunge at Falcone he aimed his blaster straight at me and scoffed.

"Don't!" Duke pleaded quickly, "Heart, step back. I can't lose ya. You're more important ta me than any rock."

"Perhaps I should take her too then?" Falcone suggested before taunting, "Prison isn't for you brat, I'd leave him if I were you."

I remained by Duke's side. Falcone smirked and turned to leave without paying me any more attention, "I don't have time for this anyway."

"By the way, when they throw you in prison, make sure to get the upper bunk, ol' boy; better view," he laughed, "At least you'll have each other I suppose! Ta ta!"

I turned to try and help Duke out from the chandeleir still hanging over him. However my small frame made this difficult.

"Heart, get out of here!" Duke tried to tell me.

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving you! We're in this together, remember?"

Before he could answer two guards appeared through the doorway. They looked to one another in confusion at first before laughing as they approached us. The leader of the two scoffed at the sight of Duke, "Well, looks like we've caught ourselves a pair of thieves!"

I didn't dare run as I said. Duke and I were then both had our arms pulled back behind us as metal cuffs were clamped around our wrists. Then we were lead away down towards what I guessed would be a prison below.

"We're gonna lock you up and throw away the key, we are," one told us as we were lead down the stairs and along a darkened hallway.

"Yeah, that's okay; I don't really need a key, ya know?" Duke assured them as he then held up the handcuffs he'd picked.

Without another word Duke kicked one guard to the side, knocking him out. After, the other tried to grab him, releasing me in his panic. I hopped back a bit as Duke was stepped aside and latched the handcuffs around his wrist and cuffed him to the metal rail that was bolted to the wall. Duke then turned to me, slipping behind me as he quickly freed me as well. Taking me by the hand I heard him softly coax, "Let's go sweetheart!"

Following his lead we ran up the stairs and up towards the clock tower. Upon entering we looked around to find Falcone climbing the ladder up to the giant clock itself. I followed Duke's gaze to find the safe hidden behind the face of the clock. We then hurried over to some gears across from the safe.

Duke:

I quickly looped an arm around Heart's thin waist while she held onto me. Her arms carefully hanging aroud my neck I got us both up to the ledge hanging over the gears with my grappling hook.

By now Falcone had the sapphire already in his hand as he announced proudly, "Now I, Falcone, am the greatest thief of all!"

At that moment, I jumped down onto the downward turning gear as I shouted back, "You're the greatest rat, that's for sure!"

"Really Duke? Your competitive streak is so tacky!" Falcone scoffed louldly as he swung over to me with a chain of the clock, kicking me right in the jaw and knocking me from the gear.

"Duke!" I heard Heart cry as I was caught in between the ledges of another gear that quickly turned towards the one it locked with.

Hearing her jump down behind me I focused as I could hear her heart stop, knowing she couldn't pull me up herself. With an uneasy breath I hoisted my legs up, flipping backwards with my upper strength to pull myself up onto the gear beside her just before the mechanism threatened to stop me all together.

With a gasp of relief Heart threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly a moment, "Duke!"

"I'm alright my angel," I breathed quickly to reassure her.

I then noticed as Falcone jumped down onto another gear that locked with ours as we turned towards his direction and drew his saber. Getting to my feet with Heart I drew my saber in turn and instructed her protectively, "Get behind me sweetheart."

As we met with him Falcone swung at me with his blade. Blocking his strikes, I kept him from pushing me back. Nor did I dare step to either side to keep Heart safe from harm. Then as the gear pulled us away briefly I heard Heart say to me, "Please be careful."

"Don't ya worry sweetheart," I assured her as we were brought back to the fight.

When he found I was unwilling to budge he disengaged to run up to another gear. He caught it's ledge to hoist himself up along with it while I gave chase. Behind me I heard Heart following.

"Be careful Duke!" I heard her repeat with barely a breath of a voice as I dodged a swipe that was meant to separate my head from my shoulders.

Heart:

When we reached the ground on the other side, Falcone turned and ran up a short flight of stairs nearby. Duke paused before following, taking note of a chain that ran a path up and over where Falcone was headed. He gave me a quick nod as he grabbed a hold of it and I followed suit. With a leap we were both in front of Falcone. His former rival tried to raise his saber to fight again, but Duke quickly rushed up and knocked the blade out of his hand and held his at the falcon's throat.

"Start talkin' Falcone, what's this all about?" Duke demanded as he stepped forward a bit.

"The jewel's apart of a ray that will wipe out the minds of everyone on the planet!" He blurted out shakily as he backed away from Duke, who only followed him still with his saber ready.

"But wait, wait ol' buddy," he said hastily, "I've got it! We could double cross him! We could take the ray, and ray the richest planets in the universe!"

"Ya know, I think you've done enough double crossin' for one day Falcone!" Duke warned.

Falcone scoffed, "That's what makes me better than you! I think big!"

Suddenly he pulled his blaster out and shot at the ground beneath Duke, causing it crumble away under his feet, dropping Duke onto a gear beneath the platform. The gear rotated backwards to try and ensare Duke in it's locking with it's partner. Duke looked up to see this and hastily began climbing in an attempt to keep this from happening.

"Duke!" I cried as glared at Falcone while I drew my glaive and lunged at him again.

Stepping to the side quickly he dodged my attack and grabbed me by the shoulder, gripping it tightly, "I told you to leave him. A soft hearted thief like him will only get you killed!"

"He's a greater man than you can ever dream of being!" I spat, "An' he'll always be the greater thief!"

His beak twisted into an angered growl at this, and in response threw me down the flight of stairs behind us. My glaive was knocked from my hands as I tumbled down, taking hit after hit from the steps until I landed harshly on the hard floor below. With a groan I tried to push myself up to my feet, only to feel my back buckle from the pain rushing through it. I watched in anger as Falcone fled by me and towards the exit of the tower we had come up through.

"That way, I will be the greatest artist in the era of crime!" He yelled to Duke, "And with you out of the way, dear boy, I'll finally be number one!"

With a proud laugh he then shot at the main part of the clock, causing it to shatter. Pieces flew into each other, colliding with other gears and mechanisms around us. Then he vanished, leaving us both there to die in the destruction he'd caused.

Duke was soon tossed to the ground off the gear as it collapsed on it's self. He tried to stand up at first, quickly glanced up in time to jump down to dodge a piece that almost collided into him. I heard him yell out as he covered his mouth with his arm to avoid pieces flying towards his face.

"Duke!" I called to him from across the room a ways as pieces crashed around me.

Looking to me as I called to him his remaining eye widened with fear it seemed, "Heart, I'm comin'! Hang on!"

Duke:

I watched as she in turn pushed herself up, ducking down when further pieces threatened to crash into her. In seconds we were close to one another, daring to reach our hands out to the other, "Take my hand Heart!"

As we tried another metal beam came over trying to seperate us. As it did I felt my heart leap to my throat as I darted over to her and shoved her down to the floor in a roll of sorts as I pulled her out of harm's way. Kneeling over her now I quickly pulled her close to me, tucking her head under my hand as I held her tightly with the other. As more metal flew around us I could hear and feel my suit being torn up as new scars were marked over me along with future bruises. Yet I didn't dare let go of her.

"I've got ya sweetheart," I assured her instead as she clung to me in return.

"Duke?!"

"I'm not goin' ta let ya get hurt," I told her firmly as a crash rang through the tower around us.

She noticed the tears and cuts I was taking on, "Duke, please don't."

"I'll be alright, I can take a few more scars if it means you're safe through this," I swore to her.

Yet as I said this she glanced up just as a crashing pillar fell over us. Seeing this she slipped her arm back behind my head just enough to pull me a little closer, shielding me in turn as the beam came down. Then in each other's arms we formed a tight embrace to shield one another in as everything crashed down around us.

Heart:

What felt like no time and time stretching all at once the crashing finally came to a hault. With the debris and dust settling Duke and I loosened our grip on one another. Duke then started to push away the ruble that had landed over our heads, but had piled in a way that had kept it from giving in onto us. Now sore from the impacts he'd taken during this and the fight, Duke shoved the beams out of the way and then offered a hand to me. Taking it he hoisted me up through the opeing he'd made. Then he followed along side of me, pulling himself up and over until he was steadily on the floor. His feet on a steady surface now he helped me down as well, a touch of relief could be seen in his eye when I was standing safely beside him.

We then ran outside to see Falcone taking off in his ship, and with the completed ray inside of it!

Duke then turned and noticed Wildwing, Mallory, and Grin about to enter the first room with the safe from earlier.

"Yo Wildwing! Wait up!" Duke hollered as we ran over to them.

"Duke? Heart?! What's going on?!" Wildwing exclaimed, surprised to see towards us in a bit of shock

In a harsh, almost angry, tone our leader looked over the two of us instantly and asked, "Well, have you two changed sides or what?"

"Hey, of course not!" Duke snapped with his hands balled into fists at his sides, "But we had ta make him think we did, ta find out what Dragonus is up to."

"Speaking of which," Grin started as Duke looked up at him with a lingering frustration, "What is Dragonus up to?"

"That ship is equipped with some kind of mind wipe ray! We've gotta take it down!" Duke explained quickly while pointing out the ship we had flown in on now soaring away.

"We are on it!" Tanya assured over our coms.

With that, she and Nosedive followed Falcone with the Aerowing.

While we waited Duke explained his plan to Wildwing and the others. As he did I could see Mallory's face twisting from anger as she exclaimed, "She almost ended up in prison because of you and your reckless plan!"

"I-" Duke started with frustration still in his voice that resonated with me.

Something in me caused me to stiffen as I watched Duke try to give an answer. I looked to Mallory and Wildwing as that something boiled to the surface, "I stayed with him of my own will! I don't get why after all this time you suddenly have doubt in him! After almost a year why doubt him now?!"

Everything I knew about Duke from the time I'd met him and up to this moment rushed through my head, reminding me exactly why I was standing between him and everyone else that I cared for right then. Looking to Duke I took in all of the tears in his suit, the injuries he'd suffered this night, and the doubt he was facing knowing how they were going to react. Even Duke looked a bit stunned by my outburst, knowing I had never had reason to speak against any of them before. Perhaps that was why I did, there was no reason for me to even now and I stated as such looking to each of them as I did, "I will never turn my back on him, nor will I ever have doubt in him, and neither should any of you!"

Then I looked back at Duke as he watched me speechlessly as I said, "I swear I won't Duke."

I glanced at Mallory as her blue eyes widened in shock. Then easing into a softer expression as she took in my words, Mallory attempted to answer, "Heart? I-"

Yet Mallory was interrupted by Falcone's quite sudden screaming for help as he came falling from his ship high in the sky. Duke quickly shot out his grappling hook to wrap around a roof perched gargoyle above us on a ledge. Then he swung himself over to Falcone and grabbed him right out of the air.

"Oh Duke, thank Heavens! I always knew you were the best, the rich, the cream, the -!"

"Aw, shut up!" Duke snapped in irritation.

Just then the rope snapped and the two plumeted downwards into the water of the clock tower's moat below from where we stood.

"Duke!" I yelled worriedly as I hurried to the ledge and looked down.

My heart leapt with relief as he resurfaced from beneath the water. Coughing out a mouthful of water he looked up at me to try and assure me he was okay.

"Someone get a ladder or something!" I ordered over my shoulder.

I noticed the guards from before speaking with Wildwing as he explained everything to them.

"Get a ladder!" I repeated again, my frustration reaching it's peak.

By the time they brought one, Tanya and Nosedive had returned as we heard the explosion of the scout ship off in the distance. Yet I wasn't paying much attention to this as I watched the guards swing the rope ladder over the ledge and secured it. Falcone came up first as Duke made sure he couldn't slip away somehow. His former rival was arrested immediately. I had been watching this with some contempt lingering in my eyes. Yet this quickly washed away when I heard Duke coughing behind me as he reached the ledge. I turned back towards the ladder to find him slowly stepping over the ledge, soaking wet. He had barely made it all the way over when I ran to him. Throwing my arms around him.

"Easy sweetheart!" Duke laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much Duke!" I cried, admitting in a way that he had frightened me when he fell as he did, as I now was holding onto him tightly.

He held me just as close now, "I love ya too Heart."

With that he pulled back just slightly and leaned over me, kissing me.

When we finally pulled away from each other we were both soaking wet from me holding onto him. Seeing this the guards gave us each a red robe to wear and stay warm in as an apology for before.

The lead of the two glanced at me as I helped Duke pull his coat closed over his lean frame. He gave a chuckle as he spoke to the drake before me, "A lucky man you are, to have a love so loyal as she is to you."

Duke:

"There's no greater treasure in existance," I said with a smile and a nod before glancing at the young lady standing with me.

He then stepped away to assist with escorting Falcone to his cell. While I turned to Heart and brushed some water off of her face with my gloved hand. With a smile I said to her, "I mean that my love."

"I know you do," she assured me with a warm smile of her own.

Heart:

Then my husband sat down on the concrete to take a breath with everything finally calming down. While he did I remained standing at his side. Resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, I refused to step back from him right now. For the moment he smiled still at first glancing at me. Yet as we heard our teammates running over to us all together we both shared a feeling of worry that washed over us.

We looked to them as they all stopped just a few feet in front of us.

"Duke," Wildwing approached carefully with regret showing through the eyes of his mask, "We all owe you an apology."

"Especially me, I should never have doubted you," Mallory said while ringing her hands together nervously.

She then glanced at me with an understanding now that then shifted to pride.

"You have made peace with your past, and so have we," Grin told him with a proud tone of his own.

"Well, I was kinda hurt," Duke admitted as he stood up.

Then he laughed good naturedly while gesturing everyone to come up to us, "but hey, I could never stay mad at you guys for very long. Come here, group hug!"

While everyone gathered around in relief, Duke quickly pulled me against his lean frame, tucking me into the group hug, but still close to him.

"Oh great, group hugs are so fun!" Dive moaned with full sarcasm as we were all pulled in.

I suddenly heard Duke snicker in his throat just barely loud enough for me to hear as I was so close to him, and I glanced up at him to find a mischevious smirk on his face. I looked up at him a bit curious as to why, but didn't ask.

"Okay, that's about enough," Dive said as everyone pulled away and started to walk towards the Aerowing.

Except for Duke and me.

Noticing Wildwing's blaster gauntlet missing from his arm as well sa Tanya's omnitool I looked to Duke in disbelief. He only placed a finger over my lips playfully with a smirk over his beak. I couldn't help but smile at this in return, only encouraging him further.

"Now we can store our gear and, HEY!" Mallory yelled when she couldn't feel her puck blaster resting against her back, "Where is our gear?!"

"What the-?" Dive exclaimed in confusion when he found his blaster missing as well.

They immiediately all turned to face us. A stern expression crossed Wildwing's face as he directed it at the drake beside me, "Duke?"

Duke coughed a laugh out of his throat as he opened his cloak with a smooth smile on his beak as he let Dive's puck blaster fall to the ground.

"And the rest of 'em," Wildwing ordered before Duke let the rest of their gear fall.

"Very funny," Mallory scolded as they walked over to retrieve their weapons.

I couldn't help but laugh; while Duke looked over at me with a charming smile still on his face.

Then he gestured for me to follow him as we walked around everyone gathering their belongings and headed over to the Aerowing.

"Hey, I gotta keep my skills sharp, right?" Duke asked.

I smiled still as I nearly skipped up to him, catching him and hugging his arm tight as I answered, "Right!"

Once more he looked at me with a smile, but one that was a bit different in nature this time. Confidence, charm, and love blended together as he smiled at me. Pulling me close against him I felt this with every fiber of my being while I in turn held onto him.

Inside the Aerowing we both waited for the others, allowing the events from the night to settle in our heads. He ran his hand along the side of his feathered head and a bit of his hair with a sigh escaping his throat. With a soft smile he looked over me, "Thank you my love, jus'...for everythin' with this one."

Without a second thought I admitted to him, "I think this one is my favorite."

His eye touched with surprise he asked, "Really? A year worth of adventures an' this one is?"

I nodded my head without a doubt in my mind.

Duke:

Still a bit surprised by this I wasn't sure what to say to her. We had faced more than a monster or run of the mill foe. As I had feared before this my past tried to catch up with me. Our friends, her own brother, had questioned us and doubted me. Even with forgiveness setting in I knew it had been trying for her to confront them as she did. For me? Why did this still surprise me after nearly a year with her? So for her to stand there and say this adventure was her favorite struck my very core.

"Why?" I asked her simply once more.

"Because I was able to see you, and not with a part of you hidden away," she answered, "Since we met, I knew there was a side of you that you kept tucked away and I never understood why. Especially when you got to hint at it during previous adventures."

"I love you..." she hesitated at the last part she wanted to say, I supposed a bit nervous of how I would react this time.

She looked over me standing before her in my stealth suit still. I couldn't help but notice her blushing a little, that curiosity I had seen earlier this night returning to her eyes. Taking a slight step back from her all I could think to do was bow politely to her with my hand over my heart, "I am honored to hold that heart of yours as your thief my love."

In this one moment that word that I dreaded transformed into one she adored in an instant. As I stood before again she tackled me, throwing her arms around me and hugging me. She gazed up at me blushing a bit deeper now and in turn I gave her my most charming smile. I felt the fears from my past wash away. This night I had shown her all that I was, and from that all that I am now. And to my lasting surprise she accepted all of me, no matter what I was.

Before long the others had joined us and we were heading home. The tension finally gone and everyone talking as we typically would after a successful mission. Even Heart and Mallory exchanged a brief conversation as we flew through the sky. Eventually though, as we neared home, I noticed as Heart began to drift off to sleep, content to see everyone acting as a team once again just before closing her eyes.

I got up from my seat and draped my now dry coat over her as a blanket. Then I gently brushed her hair away from her eyes, tucking the strands behind her ear.

"I feel she made peace with your past even before you did Duke," Grin mentioned quietly.

"I never thought I'd see the day where she confronted everyone like that. She's so close ta everyone, I was worried somethin' like that might happen...but-"

"Duke, since meeting her are you really that surprised?" He questioned, "Has she not accepted you from the start?"

"Now that ya mention it, it's really how she is when it comes to our team as a whole," I mentioned, "But this..."

"This was not so different," Grin said, "Because she knew there was no reason to doubt you."

"You didn't seem to doubt me either," I pointed out.

"But she stood at your side, even between us," Grin mentioned firmly.

I glanced at Wildwing who had heard this and sighed, "That she did Duke, and I am proud that she did."

Hearing this I smiled softly as I recalled with a breath asking her as she slept, "How did I get ta be so lucky?"

I then thought back to the night I had first seen her and saved her life. The moment she now knew about, and I had my answer.

Once we had arrived home I carefully lifted Heart out of her seat and carried her to our room as she dreamed still. However, as I set her upon the bed she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her sapphire eyes caught me off guard once again as she did this.

"Ya know sweetheart," I laughed softly while sitting beside her as she sat up, "You might be quite the skilled thief yourself."

"How so?" She asked.

"Ya stole somethin' from me not long after we met an' got ta know one another. Even when I was hidin' that side of myself from the others, I always felt I could share some of it with you, I think that's what drew me to ya in the first place," I admitted to her.

Those eyes of hers now held bewilderment as she asked me, "What could I have stolen from you?"

I smiled as I leaned close to her, caressing her cheek as I answered softly, "Ya stole my heart from me my love."

I watched as she blushed deeply once more and even more when I told her, "But I would have given it ta ya if you had simply asked."

"I could say the same to you Duke," she giggled softly, "My thief?"

"Heart, your heart is a treasure I hold every day, but because you gave it ta me. That's what makes it so precious to me my darlin'," I assured her as I then wrapped my arms around her.

"But if me bein' your thief is what makes ya blush like that, then who am I to argue?" I teased her before kissing her.

As I held her still I felt her lean passionately into this kiss as she gripped my stealth suit over my heart and my shoulder. While I in turn leaned back as she fell over me in my arms. Then as we rested their over the bed, the lights dimmed I simply held her close to me. After everything that had happened all I wanted was to hold her like this. All I ever needed to know from this point on was that I had her and that she loved me. My past no longer haunted me knowing that she was my present and future.

"I love you my angel," I whispered to her as she rested her head over my heart to listen to it.

As she drifted off to sleep holding onto me still I smiled to hear her say once more, "I love you my thief."


End file.
